I'm Still Here Because I Love You
by Serpent3
Summary: Sequel to 'how can you still be here for me?' S/J slight cursing. Thank you for reviewing


Thank you all for reviewing 'how can you still be there for me?'. even though it was extrememly short, i appreciate the ppl who reviewed and gave it a chance. This is the sequel, due to the ppl who wanted it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm Still Here Because I Love You  
~Serpent  
  
Two years after...  
  
::Kaiba's POV::  
  
Sigh... another day's work. Good thing everything is running the way planned. My new duel disk system is out and fluorishing while my virtual pods to the DMWorld are making the arcade crowd go wild... things can't get better... Oh, wait. Things can get better, if only i could tell that make inu Jounochi that I love him.   
  
But, he'll never love me. I'm a cold hearted and ruthless CEO of Kaiba Corp. Everybody knows that Jou despises people with an attitude. I, for one, have one of the most sinister and cool/annoying personality to ever grace the face of the earth. What does God have against me?! What?! Will Jou even ever come back?!  
  
In case you're wonderning, Jounochi, my little make inu, has gone to Brooklyn, NY to visit his sister and mother. Credited to yours truly. I paid for it and let him ride the private KC jet to be more comfortable, better service and privacy. Now, I SO regret doing that for him. Damn, I miss him SO much. I wish he would just be by my side RIGHT. THIS INSTANT.!!! Ever since the incident with Mai dumping him, he's been living with me.   
  
I looked at the tinted window of the black limosine. Even though Domino City was a small and quite place, its was beautiful, calm and peaceful, especially to sit and watch the sunset or sunrise. If only I had a chance to do that with my little puppy. Why me...??  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The limo door opened for me as I stepped out. I quietly thanked the driver and headed for the mansion double doors. They opened right before my eyes for my silent entrance. I nodded my thanks and walked upstairs without further question. Good thing Mokuba decided on spending a week out camping with his friends.   
  
I lay on my bed, looking boredly at the ceiling. I dozed off slightly. When I woke up, I went to go take a warm bath. This IS exhausting. Not only do I have to work my ass of 24/7 as Kaiba Corp but I also have to worry about Jou and what the hell I'm going to do about my damn feelings for him.   
  
I got out of the tub and dried myself off. I got dressed and started to head downstairs. I wore an untucked button-down shirt with some cargo/slacks. (A/N: Imagine him, lookin like some skating punk hehe)   
  
The servants were hustling around the kitchen carring covered platters and maids were cleaning everywhere but the living room, which was already sparkling clean. I wonder what they're doing... Right before I set foot on the bottom stair, the doorbell rung. I decided to go get it myself since I was so close but the usually straight and proper butler sprinted right out of the kitchen to get the door, not really paying attention to what I wanted to do.   
  
I peaked out the heavy dark green curtains and saw a long black limo. Unexpected guest?? Impossible!! Joyous laughter reached my ears and I turned the direction it came from, the door. I saw a hint of blonde hair and the very distinguished Brooklyn accented voice. Jounochi... ?? Could it be?   
  
"Master Jounochi, welcome back."   
  
"How many times have I told ya? Call me Jou."  
  
A polite chuckle was heard. "Welcome back Jou."  
  
"Glad to be back!"  
  
The butler leaned over and whispered something in Jou's ear and walked away.   
  
Jou walked in, lugging all his luggage in. I decided to walk over now. "Er... Jou?"  
  
He turned to me, amber eyes bright with excitement. "Seto?! SETO!!" He ran over to me like a giddy school girl and hugged me. I couldn't do anything else but hug him back. This felt so right...  
  
~~~~Jou's POV~~~~  
  
I'm so happy to be back. It's good to see Seto again. He and his bright cerulean eyes and soft auburn hair. I'm just glad he's also happy to see me. Good thing he still remebers and misses me as much as I did for him.   
  
Seeing my ma and sis again was one of my goals in life and Seto helped me achieve it. If only he knew what my other goal is, he probably won't even TRY to help. Who would want to spend eternity with a weak puppy like me??  
  
~~~Kaiba's POV~~~  
  
I led Jou over to the couch as the maids brought in the covered silver platters. Oh... so THAT'S what they were doing... Should've known. "So, how was New York?" I asked. I would do anything to just talk with my little puppy, anything to stay close to him for a reason.   
  
"NY was alrite. Jus bein' with my ma n sis was better than any old street thingies."  
  
I chuckled. His accent was sometimes so funny to listen too. Even though it was kind of odd, I still liked it.   
  
"How'd the reunion go then?"  
  
"Oh, it went great! My sis completely recovered from her operation and my ma is using the left over money for the rents n stuff."  
  
So selfless... he gave up 3million dollars without any thought to his family, even though you can barely call them that. They don't even see each other often!!   
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
We went on talking about what we've been doing while being apart. We later headed upstairs. I told the servants to being up the suitcases.   
  
  
  
~~~few days later~~~  
(evening)  
  
"Kaiba...??" Jou whispered.  
  
I turned around. I was in my room. I know my door wasn't exactly closed, it was only slightly open.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
I nodded. OMG, OMG, OMG!!! Jou is in MY room in MY house and I'm in a BATHROBE??!! This is embarrassing...  
  
He came in, wearing a loose t-shirt with come baggy shorts that went down to his knees. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to be rude, but I couldn't word it any other way.   
  
"Um... I couldn't sleep, I was jus' wonderin' if i could... you know... sleep here, with you?" Jou blushed a bright crimson at his embarrassing actions and words. He looked adorable... of course, I would let him sleep here... but I might regret doing so for I might fall victim to my passion and inner feelings... Why does fate do these things to me?? WHY??   
  
"Of...c-c..." I couldn't continue. I just nodded my head dumbly. (A/N: How often do u see that?? Jus try to imagin...)  
  
He smiled gently at me, the blood that rushed up to his cheeks earlier started to go back to its normal place. "Thank you," he replied softly. He closed the door and started walking over to me as I pulled the sheets open. Out of manner, I let him get on first.   
  
He crawled into the bed and I got in after him in a more 'mature' way.   
  
Silence...  
  
Jou's back was towards me as I laid on my back, looking upon the BORING ceiling. My arms supported my head even though I had a pillow. I just wish I could hold him... just tonight, if only.   
  
"...Kaiba?" he asked quietly, almost as if he was testing water or something.  
  
"Hai?" My voice seemed to have disappeared a while before. It came out a bit coarse.   
  
"Kaiba, have you ever loved someone...truly? And they didn't love you back?" My heart shattered. He DID love someone, and it wasn't me... or else he wouldn't be asking me this. I better tell him the truth to his questions, maybe he'll start crying and I could comfort him like I did when he tried his chances with Mai.  
  
"Hai, I've loved someone... No, I DO love someone but I'm not sure if he loves me back..." Slip... he, she, he, she this is so confusing. What should've I said?!  
  
"He?" Great, and he caught it too!   
  
"Hai..."   
  
Silence...  
  
He started the conversation again. "Why don't you tell this person?"   
  
How the HELL am I suppose to tell him it's HIM I'm trying to tell?? How DENSE can he BE??   
  
I smirked, if I didn't tell him, maybe I'll make him confess who he loves first... Maybe then, I might tell him, knowing the degree of how much he loves him/her.  
  
"Do YOU know for sure that your crush loves you or not?"   
  
I can almost imagine the blush creeping onto him fair face... Sweet...  
  
"...No."  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" I think that hit a nerve... oops.  
  
He flipped over onto his other side and faced me, a total of 180degrees. "WHO SAID IT WAS A SHE????!!!"   
  
My eyes immediately went wide. Well, I know he's intersted in guys, that just makes everything worse and better. First, he's intersted in a guy, THATS NOT me, and second, he THAT guy dumps him, he might like me... some plan, dumbass.   
  
"Geez... just guessing. It's your fault you didn't tell me."   
  
He sat up with his arms supporting him from behind. I got up after him, "Seto..."  
  
"Hai...?" Since when did he call me that?? I scooted closer to him. I could sense he was upset and also a bit anxious by the way he said my name.   
  
He turned his head and faced me, tears threatening to flow down his slightly tanned cheeks. "I... I..."  
  
"Sh... You don't have to say it," I don't want to here it. I can't. I can't listen to him telling me that he loves somebody else, and it's not me. I just can't. Only before him will I bow and beg. I wrapped my arms around his already shaking shoulders.  
  
"no... NO!" I was taken aback. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Jou...?"  
  
"No, I have to tell you, Now!!" He looked... scary ::shiver::.   
  
"Seto Kaiba, I love you! You're the only man I've loved and ever will love! I love you for it and I hate you for it. You make me feel special and yet I know you don't mean it! You make me feel loved and yet it's only before you pity me!!" he yelled, barely taking a breath. But, then he took one. He sobbed, his body wracked with tears that poured freely out of his amber eyes. Before I could find my voice to speak the choked out, "...how can you do all this to me??"   
  
I held him in my arms once more, now that he has calmed, but his time, tighter, more possessive, the way I've always wanted to hold him, to be close to him. Now... I know. "Jounochi, I love you too. You should have told me. Everything I've done to you, everthing I DO do for you... was of nothing but love. I never pitied you, I made you feel special because you are. You're everything to me. If you wanted, I would give up all of everything I own for you, even Kaiba Corp."   
  
After crying in my chest during my whole speech, he looked up at me. His sobbing seized. His amber eyes looked sadly into mine. "Really?" he choked once more. I nodded. I smiled a gentle smile that I reserved for only him and Mokuba, "Really."   
  
That was all it took. Our lips met in a soft but passion-filled kiss. He tasted better than anything I've ever tasted or imaged in my entire life and I'm sure, ever will.  
  
~End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz R&R. I worked a long time on this. PLZ!! I know the ending kinda sucked but you kno... 


End file.
